This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. Rhesus lymphocryptovirus (RhLCV) is genetically similar to EBV, and results in persistent latent infection in rhesus macaques. In order to investigate the immune basis of latency induced by EBV infection, rhLCV-specific immune responses are being evaluated in rhesus macaques. Aids Related